


An Eternity

by xklien



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Hatake Kakashi, Alpha Uzumaki Naruto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Haruno Sakura, Dunno if there will be smut are not lol but probably will, I really like writing violence just so you know, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medieval-ish, Mpreg, Multi, NaruSasu - Freeform, Naruto is Just Naruto, Naruto is kinda ruthless though, Omega Uchiha Sasuke, Omega Umino Iruka, Self-Indulgent, Top Naruto, alpha jiraiya, and he's just as badass, beta hinata - Freeform, beta kiba, bottom sasuke, inter-sex omega males, no sleep, omega tsunade, too lazy to write in rest of dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xklien/pseuds/xklien
Summary: “A male omega,”the stranger said against his neck, ignoring his outburst. The alpha’s hot breath tickled his skin and the warmth he emitted was a blessing against the cold walls. Sasuke stopped moving against his bounds, the scent of sandalwood and citrus overpowering his senses.“What a rarity. No wonder they kept you hidden.”Hiatus





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> idk guys, what do you think? Should I continue or no?

“Well, well,”a deep voice mused in the darkness. “who would’ve thought I’d find someone around here.” Sasuke couldn’t see anything, the blindfold cutting off all light, but he could sure as hell hear and smell the alpha in the room. The sound of heavy leather boots ring throughout the room, until they stopped in front of him. The alpha reached and tugged gently at his hair, pulled his head back, revealing the unmarked skin of his pale neck. Sasuke struggled against his bounds. 

“Don’t fucking touch me!”Sasuke yelled, his face morphed into a scowl.

“A male omega,”the stranger said against his neck, ignoring his outburst. The alpha’s hot breath tickled his skin and the warmth he emitted was a blessing against the cold walls. Sasuke stopped moving against his bounds, the scent of citrus overpowering his senses. 

“What a rarity. No wonder they kept you hidden.”the alpha moved back. Then in a few seconds, Sasuke felt the rough bounds break away, finally freeing him. The blindfold was ripped off right after. For the first time in years Sasuke could see. It was blurry at first, even in the darkness, but he was soon greeted with a large alpha, one with a head full of golden locks and eyes bluer than the sea. The alpha wore a large blood-red cloak that went down to the middle of his calves, a black long-sleeve shirt, standard black pants, and black leather boots.

“What did you do?”Sasuke whispered, covering himself with his hands.

“It’s fine. The royals and servants are all alive.” the alpha said, taking his cloak off and putting it on the omega, who flinched at the contact. The omega quickly took it, hiding his body from calculating eyes. “I was just passing by. This palace needs better security though, y’know.”

“Who are you?”Sasuke asked, gripping the red fabric tightly.

The alpha grinned.

“I’m Naruto Uzumaki,”Naruto continued. “What’s your name?”

Sasuke looked at the alpha, distrust in his eyes. 

“It’s not gonna hurt you to tell me your name, teme. I did just save you, y’know.”Naruto said, his grin turning into a playful scowl.

Sasuke still didn’t say anything. He just curled in tighter into the cloak, hiding his naked body. 

Naruto sighed through his nose.

“Y’know even if you aren’t going to say anything,”Naruto said. “You’re still coming with me.”

Sasuke’s body jerked at the statement.  
“What-”before he could yell at the blonde, he was already getting carried bridal style out of the corridors. The darkness from the years of his captivity gone.

From the exhaustion of having his eyes sealed and the protective, citrusy smell of the alpha, Sasuke fell asleep against the crook of the strange man’s neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally just got the story planned lol
> 
> i haven't written in forever so my writing is probably donkeyshit

Sasuke woke up to warmth. It was a strange feeling, since all he’s ever woken up to is the bitter coldness and the sound of the guards chattering away. 

“You’re never going back to your home. All you are now is a tool.”

The warmth soon was gone and Sasuke unconsciously chased it, snuggling closer into it just to get a feel, a touch of that light. 

“You’ll never see your family again.”

“Hey, hey! It’s ok, it’s ok,”a deep soothing voice said, breaking the trance and bringing back the warmth. “it’s just a nightmare.”

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked into reassuring blue ones.

“Are you okay now?”Naruto asked. 

Sasuke didn’t say anything, but embarrassment coursed through his body. First he was carried around like a rag doll, and now this stranger saw the most vulnerable side of him! 

“Put me down.” Sasuke seethed, pulling at golden hair unenthusiastically. The seals did a great number on his body, and his fingers were stiff and aching.

“Don’t pull my hair teme,”Naruto said. “Wow, is this the thanks I get?”

“Just put me down already.”Sasuke said, ignoring the foolish alpha. 

Naruto huffed and gently put the omega down. Sasuke’s hand was still gripping Naruto’s shirt for leverage since his legs were still weakened and shaky. But the feeling of being able to stand, was another breath of fresh air. Letting go of the shirt, Sasuke took two steps forward before falling. Instead of meeting with a face full of dirt and pain, he was caught by the waist and felt a strong chest on his back. 

“See? What did I tell you?”Naruto said. Sasuke looked up and blushed slightly as he cast his eyes downward. His omega drive was going into overdrive at the close proximity of him and the handsome alpha (Sasuke would never admit this).

“Sasuke.”the omega whispered.

“Huh? What did you say?”Naruto said confused.

“My name is Sasuke.”Sasuke said louder. “I can’t believe I was saved by such a dobe.”

“Sasuke?”Naruto grinned, completely ignoring the insult. Sasuke was a little flustered that he was the one directed at with such a bright smile. “Now that wasn’t so hard right, Sasuke?”

“I regret telling you my name now.”

 

Sasuke had finally gotten his strength and chakra back. He was finally able to walk on his own. He felt extremely uncomfortable though, being stark naked under the long cloak. He stuck close to Naruto, especially since daylight was disappearing and he could make out the luminous glow of the moon.

“Where are you from?”Naruto asked as a gathered sticks for a fire.

“Why does it matter?”Sasuke replied.

“So I can bring you back, why else?”Naruto answered, sitting down as he tried to light the fire. Did he not think he was bringing him back? 

Sasuke watched the alpha attempt to light the fire before deciding to intervene.

“Move out of the way, usuratonkachi.”Sasuke said as he moved closer to the fire. Naruto watched as the omega made a few hand signs under the cloak and spurt out a small gust of fire.

“You should’ve told me you could do that!”Naruto grinned. “What other jutsus do you know?”

“How many questions do you have?”Sasuke sighed, closing his eyes. “I’m from the leaf. And I know a few fire jutsus and some lightning techniques…”

“Damn, you must be strong then.”Naruto said. “The leaf’s a few days away on foot though, and we need some comfortable clothes for you.”

“Hn.”Sasuke said, trying to hide his excitement. He was finally going home. He could see his mother, his father, his brother.  
Sasuke watched the alpha go around the area of their campsite and placed kunais with tags written with what looked like barrier seals.

Naruto leaned back against a tree and groaned. This might be the only chance he gets to relax even for a little bit. Sasuke opted for the ground next to Naruto, using the alpha’s cloak as a blanket.

“Hey Naruto.”Sasuke said quietly, watching the fire. He could feel eyes boring at the back of his head.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”


	3. Chapter 3

After Sasuke had gone to sleep, Naruto sent a shadow clone out to the the village he had passed by to get a few articles of clothing and another cloak. If his suspicions were right, the omega was highly valued and the Sound royals and ninjas would search for him very soon. The barrier should keep them hidden for a few hours, but if they’d want to reach Konoha soon, they’d have to walk through the night.

Naruto’s sword was lying next to him, and out of habit, he had his hand on the handle. He caressed the Kanji for the Land of Iron etched onto it as a symbol. 

“Oi, brat.”A deep, rumbling voice went off in Naruto’s head.

“What’s wrong Kurama?”Naruto replied, tilting his head as if the Fox was sitting next to him. His hand was combing through Sasuke’s silky black locks. The omega had gravitated towards him during the night, and Naruto —being the nice guy he is — gently laid his head on his lap. The omega’s nose was touching his abdomen and he could feel the warm puffs of breath coming from the pink lips. 

“You do know he’s…”Kurama said slowly.

“An Uchiha? I know.”Naruto said, thumb inches away from the other’s eyelids. “I saw his eyes.”  
When Sasuke had woken up from his nightmare, Naruto could see the obsidian eyes morph into the Mangekyou Sharingan. Naruto was pretty sure it was from being captured for so long, and being subjected to intense emotional trauma. 

“He’s scared, kit.”Kurama continued. 

“I know that too. Though for someone who’s been held captive, he sure is a spitfire.”Naruto chuckled softly. His face then suddenly turned hard, serious. The alpha’s hands were now caressing a soft, pale cheek. His eyes looked distant and in a daze as he stared at long black eyelashes.

“Why do you think they wanted him, Kurama?” Naruto asked.

“No idea. Maybe it has something to do with his eyes…”Kurama said, his voice sounding far off towards the end. “Or he’s a hostage.”

“That’s pretty obvious Kurama,” Naruto snorted.

“No, as in a bribe,”Kurama said annoyed. Naruto’s eyes suddenly turned red as he took over for a little, examining the omega’s features. “Now that I take a closer look, he has a striking resemblance to the Uchiha empress…” the fox mumbled.

“Wait, if he’s a bribe then wouldn’t that mean the Cloud are going to use him against the Leaf? That doesn’t make sense. The cloud and leaf have been allies for five years…” unless- “holy shit Kurama!” Naruto said out loud. His eyes widened at the realization. 

“Looks like you’ve got yourself a lot of work to do,” Kurama chuckled, amused. “are you ok going back though? You know how they treated you…”

“Kurama, just because they hate me doesn’t mean I have to let them die. Konoha is still a place I care about.” he sighs, eyes focused on the omega in hand. Smooth, flawless skin with an alabaster shine was under his fingertips. Sasuke’s hair was silky, tangled, but he seemed to be well taken care of despite being a hostage. He wasn’t frail, but he was still thin. And that smell. God was it amazing. Like a garden of flowers during a spring shower, just sweeter. His alpha was so drawn to the smell, it was almost crazy. He knew it was probably not good to think this way about someone who he met just that day, no less it being someone who was a hostage. But he was an alpha, and instincts just can’t be controlled sometimes. Especially in the presence of a young, healthy, beautiful, capable-

“Kurama... I think I have a problem.”

Kurama held back his laughter as hard as he could.

 

“Oi, teme wake up, we gotta get moving.” Naruto said tiredly as he gently shook the other awake, yawning as he did so. The moon was still up but Naruto felt the odd spikes of chakra flaring from every direction. They were looking for them.  
Sasuke woke up, and man was he adorable. He woke up with a lost look on his face, his hair messy and eyes small. The omega picked his upper body up with the support of his arm and looked around at his surrounds.

“I have some clothes here for you,” Naruto said, holding the neat pile in his hands. “hurry and go put em’ on.”

Sasuke took them with one hand with a bashful expression.

“Turn around. You better not look or I’ll literally punch you into the next universe.” Sasuke warned with a glare that sent bad chills down the alpha’s spine. Something told him that statement wasn’t far from the truth.

“Alright, alright. I’ll turn around.” Naruto mumbled, sliding around to face the tree. Another flare of chakra. This time it was too close for comfort. His grabbed his sword and placed it in his weapon carrier, which was a long leather belt with a buckle tied around his hip. The sword hung from his back, where it usually wasn’t noticed, especially under the cloak. 

“You can turn back now.” Sasuke said. The omega walked over to the alpha and gave him back his cloak. Naruto smiled and said thanks as he put it on.

“Did you notice the spikes in chakra around us?”Sasuke whispered. “They’re looking for us.”

“Of course. I put this seal up so they can’t sense us but we have to get moving. We won’t be able to make it out if they send out anymore ninjas,” Naruto stated firmly. “Can you run?”

Sasuke nodded, “I can, but I might need to take a break.”

“We’ll take a break once we get to the border.” Naruto put on his hood. He did the same for Sasuke, keeping his hand on the other’s shoulder. He pulled out a bear ANBU mask and gave it to the omega. “Wear this and suppress your scent and chakra.”

Naruto pulled out a kitsune mask and wore it. 

“Once I pull out those barriers, we have to be as careful as possible to not get spotted, seen, or caught. Understood?” Naruto said as his hand wavered over the special kunai.

Sasuke nodded, and the barriers fell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was actually really nervous about posting this chapter lol

The alpha moved quickly, but Sasuke knew that he was holding back for his sake.  
It was strange to Sasuke how someone who looked the same age as him was capable of knocking out an entire castle by himself. Naruto’s chakra control seemed to be perfect too, and his ability to hide his presence was incredible, considering the immense chakra Sasuke had felt before. 

Who was this guy?

Naruto stopped abruptly and put his hand up, snapping him out of his daze. The alpha stopped on a tree branch and pulled out two kunai. He threw one towards Sasuke, who easily catched it.  
The cloud ninja were talking to each other, probably reporting important information or anything that could lead their suspicions to them. Naruto can’t allow that. 

Naruto then motioned for Sasuke to stay in place. The blonde flickered out of Sasuke’s vision. Sasuke’s sharingan was out immediately as he watched a flash pass the ninja until all he could see was their bloodied bodies on the ground, with Naruto standing next to them, dark crimson on his mask and cloak. The alpha stared at Sasuke with dark blue eyes, his pupils sharp and the edges tinted red. 

“Let’s keep moving.” the quiet command from Naruto seemed louder than it should be. 

 

They ran into three more pairs of two. The blonde ended up killing all of them and the stains on him grew darker. Naruto’s pace sped up and Sasuke continued to follow him, despite his fatigue. It killed the omega knowing he was this weak right now. 

“Borders just up ahead. Reach that and we’re home free.” Naruto said.  
Sasuke thought about his home. His clan.His family. Had they searched for him? Of course. Itachi and mother would’ve, he’s not completely sure about his father though…  
He even missed that perverted Sensei of his, Sakura, hell even Sai. He missed his brother, especially. The giddiness of meeting his family and friends again brought a slight wetness to his eyes, which he quickly blinked away.  
He felt he could trust Naruto. The blonde had yet to try anything, even when he was asleep. He saved him and was bringing him back home after so long. Even though Naruto is a complete mystery, Sasuke could tell he was genuine. Either that or he was a damn good actor. 

“Almost there.” Naruto whispered, still looking straight ahead. 

Then Sasuke sensed someone behind him. Sasuke turned around quickly, his sharingan activated. Naruto was right in front of him, hiding him behind his back. He heard the clang of metal to metal, and saw two kunai hit the ground. 

Cloud ninja came out from the darkness and looked at them with smug grins.

Naruto used one hand to push Sasuke farther behind him and the other which held his sword was brought up higher. 

“I’m warning you now. If you fight us, you will die.” Naruto said, his voice as cold as ice. 

“We aren’t leaving without the boy!” the Shinobi rushed forward, a murderous look replacing the previous one. Naruto flickered out of sight. Sasuke followed his movements with his sharingan. The Shinobi’s chest was then sliced from his right shoulder to his left hip. The blood dribbled out of him as his lifeless body fell to the dirt ground. 

The rest of the shinobi stood there in shock for a moment then charged at the blonde. He took the first one out with a strike to the heart, kicking his sword out of the chest, then flickering behind another. This one blocked the first hit of the sword with a kunai but Naruto took a kunai out of his hidden pouch and stuck it in the shinobi’s side, rendering him to the ground, bleeding. The last shinobi tried sneaking up on the blonde, a ninjato ready to strike the him with a fatal blow. Naruto spun around quickly, his sword cutting through the man’s neck, almost decapitating him. Naruto then finished off the man he had stabbed on the ground.

Sasuke watched as Naruto swung his sword to get the splattered blood off it. The ruthlessness the alpha possessed in battle was something he had never seen before, but he guessed he hadn’t seen very much in so long. 

The fight ended in an instant and Naruto looked like he barely broke a sweat.

“Let’s keep moving.” Naruto said walking towards him.

 

Once they reached the border, Naruto told him that they could camp for the night. He helped Naruto get wood for their fire and lit it with a small flame he created. Naruto sighed as he sat down. Sasuke quietly huddled on the other side of the fire. 

“How old are you anyway, if you don’t mind me asking?” Naruto said, poking at the fire. 

“Probably around sixteen...I don’t really know.” Sasuke said quietly. “I was taken when I was 13.”

“You have any idea why?” Naruto asked, but he sounded as if already knew the answer.

“Probably cause of my Sharingan…and family.”

Naruto stayed quiet for a moment.

“You know that you awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan?” he asked.

Sasuke knew. The power he felt from the sharingan when he used it was more than enough to confirm his suspicions. He’s only ever heard the stories from his mother and father on it. It was incredibly sought after by many Uchiha but few ever achieved it.

 

“You’re sharingan is valuable, and so is your status in Konoha. If the Cloud had you, they would’ve been able to take over Konoha.” Naruto revealed. 

“But that doesn’t make sense. How would they be able to control me, if my Mangekyō really is that powerful…”

“I’m trying to figure that out,” Naruto scratched the back of his neck. “one thing's for sure though, it’s not just the Cloud that was involved in this.” he mumbled.

Sasuke looked at the fire and tried to process all that has been told to him. 

“Who are you, really?” Sasuke asked, his eyes narrowed. “You’re definitely not someone who just ‘happened’ to be around.”

Naruto smiled.

“Well I guess you have a right to know, ‘ttebayo.” Naruto said. He sighed through his nose. “You remember the nine-tails attack right?”

Sasuke nodded. The attack was stopped by the Yondaime, who died in the process of sealing the nine-tails into the jinchuriki. When he was in Konoha, he had never seen the jinchuriki and he was only a baby when the attack actually occurred. Though the civilians rumoured that they died and took the tailed beast with them.

“I ended up being the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi.” Naruto’s smile saddened. Sasuke’s stomach dropped at the truth. 

“Then why have I never seen you at Konoha? I can’t even sense Kyuubi’s chakra.” Sasuke said. Maybe Naruto wasn’t as truthful as he seemed. Sasuke unconsciously curled away from Naruto defensively, and his scent turned a bit sour. Naruto noticed the small changes.

“I left Konoha years ago for training. Haven’t really gone back in a while,” Naruto said calmly. “and I’m a perfect jinchuriki. That’s probably why you don’t sense Kurama as well.”

“Ku...rama?”Sasuke said slowly. His body soon was relieved of some tension and his scent sweetened again, so it meant that he didn’t see him as a threat anymore. 

“That’s good,” Naruto thought, sighing internally. “It’d be much easier to get to Konoha without another person trying to murder me.”

“Kyuubi’s name.”

“I didn’t know tailed beasts had a name.”

“I didn’t either ‘till I asked,” Naruto said. He leaned back against the tree, his hands behind his head, cushioning it. “anyway, what do you want to do? Would you like to walk through the night or camp out until tomorrow?”

“...I want to keep walking.” Sasuke said. The fatigue was still there, but he was sure he could make it to Konoha.

“Alright then.” Naruto said gruffly. He got up with his sword and patted the dirt off his pants. He threw some sand and dirt into the fire to put it out.

Sasuke stood next to him and put on his hood. 

“Should I wear the mask?” Sasuke asked, holding the mask in his hand as they walked.

“Nah. They’ll be able to identify you easier.” Naruto answered, putting his arms behind his neck. “Man, am I tired. It’s been a rough few days.”

“How’d you even get into the castle?” Sasuke asked incredulously. “It was probably heavily guarded.”

“They brought me in once they found out I was a jinchuriki. Probably for the same reason as you…” Naruto continued. “I decided I rather just knock ‘em out. Walked around for a bit once I sensed your chakra and just, y’know, saved you.” 

“So you’re telling me, you by yourself, took down the Cloud Kingdom’s entire force of specialized shinobi meant to protect the castle, and all you decided to do was knock them out?” Sasuke scoffed. 

Naruto laughed. It was warm and filled with life, and it made Sasuke’s heart flutter a bit.

“I guess…”


	5. chapter 5

Sasuke remembered the night he was taken. He felt that something was off, but he pushed away the thought once dinner rolled around.   
Itachi and his father were out on a special mission, and his mother was tending to clan duties, which left Sasuke and Deidara.  
Deidara was Itachi’s mate. When Itachi turned sixteen, he was old enough to mate, and so father had brought in suitors for him, all which he had declined too. Deidara was a foreigner from Iwagakure that recently joined Konoha. He was assigned to the same group as Itachi as a highly skilled user of explosion release and stealth. At first they seemed to loathe each other, especially Deidara, but they soon grew very close. Itachi especially had grown quite fond of Deidara. It wasn’t long before they soon were approved of by Fugaku and mated. 

Deidara was wounded during a fight. His chakra was completely depleted, and his body was still healing from a poison that weakened him considerably. Sasuke has visited him just that and he hoped that he was doing fine, that they didn’t find him or hurt him.   
When Sasuke covered himself he with a plush blanket that night, he hoped that it would make the paranoia go away. It didn’t. Sasuke was wide awake that whole night. He tried keeping his eyes shut, reassuring himself that guards were stationed everywhere.

Somehow, they got through the security.

Sasuke remembered the feeling of a cool hand pressing against his neck before he could react, rendering him defenseless. His last memory before he lost consciousness were the porcelain masks the shinobi wore, illuminated by the night in a twisted glow. 

Sasuke’s head began to throb and a headache set in. He stopped walking and held his head in his hands. His legs dropped to the ground and he held onto a nearby tree. Memories of the past three years rang throughout his head almost rhythmically. Over and over again, he saw the same images of his clan perishing, and him standing unable to do anything. The thought brought Sasuke into complete turmoil. 

“You’ll never see your family again.”

 

“Sasuke!” Naruto yelled, rushing toward him. Naruto’s arms curled around Sasuke’s thin waist. Sasuke’s head dropped onto Naruto’s shoulder, his breathing heavy. Sweat beaded against his forehead and back, he curled closer into the alpha, finding comfort in his scent. A pale hand gripped at Naruto’s cloak.

Naruto stood up with the omega in his arms. 

“I’m bringing you back home no matter what.” he stated firmly.

He began to flicker across the trees and wooded area at an alarming rate. Sasuke’s eyebrows were scrunched together his muscles felt tense under Naruto’s fingers.

Naruto looked at him in worry. What the hell were those seals? He was sure he completely freed him. Nonetheless, they were quite powerful, and it’s potency was effective for quite awhile after being broken. But it was never this bad. Could it be a product of genjutsu that Sasuke may have been subjected too? 

Naruto remembered a seal Jiraiya had taught him years ago, one which was perfect for the situation at hand. 

He quickly made the hand signs with his free hand and gently pressed his hand to Sasuke’s forehead. Sasuke’s face relaxed and his grip on him loosened. He should be ok for now, but he has to get him to a medic immediately and relieve the effects of the genjutsu. 

The gates of Konoha were right ahead of them. They seemed just as grand and well kept since the last time he saw them. Guards were stationed at the gate, chatting away until they saw a figure rushing their way. Blonde hair and striking blue eyes stood out in the sunlight, and he seemed to be holding someone. 

Naruto looked at the men hastily. The shinobi looked taken aback. This man had an uncanny resemblance to their late Yondaime. 

“Who are you?” The brown haired shinobi asked.

“Naruto Uzumaki of the Leaf,” Naruto continued. “I have someone in dire need of medical treatment. Please, you have to let me through!”

Naruto Uzumaki? The demon child? He should’ve died ten years ago!

“Sorry, but you don’t have authorization to come through,” he continued with a smirk. “besides, monsters like you shouldn’t be allowed into Konoha.” 

“No, I have Sa-!”

“What is all this commotion!” a thundering voice interrupted. Naruto knew that voice anywhere. A smile reached his lips.

“Granny Tsunade!” Naruto said happily.

“Lady Tsunade!” The gatekeepers said in unison. 

“Naruto? Why are you here?” Tsunade’s eyes softened as she looked at her godson. Then her eyes hardened when she saw the boy he held in his arms. “And who is that?”

“Please, you have to help Sasuke!” Naruto pleaded, revealing the raven’s face. Everyone looked at him in complete shock as he held the missing Uchiha heir.

“Sasuke...Uchiha?” Tsunade said in disbelief as she stared at the other omega. How in the world had Naruto found him? 

“I’ll explain later, but he’s suffering from a seal put on him. And possibly genjutsu…” Naruto explained, holding the omega tighter. 

Tsunade’s face turned serious and she closed her eyes for a second. Her disbelief turned into an unnerving calm she had when working. 

“Follow me,” Tsunade finally said. She then looked at one of the guards. “notify the Uchiha heads that their son has been found.”

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Naruto carries Sasuke to the hospital. People stared at them in wonder as they passed, and gossip seemed to pass like a wildfire. Naruto ignored the whispers and stares and focused on calming the omega in his arms as much as possible. Tsunade led them to a private room in the hospital, and motioned Naruto to a bed. He nodded and placed Sasuke on the bed, to which the omega responded by reluctantly letting go of him.

“How’d you find him?” Tsunade asked breaking the silence. She began to examine Sasuke for any wounds.

“I was taken in by Cloud shinobi. They figured out I was a jinchuriki, somehow, and took me into custody. I retailed, walked around then sensed his chakra. That’s about it, ttebayo.” Naruto explained, scratching the back of his neck.

“I can’t tell if your recklessness is a blessing or a curse,” Tsunade mumbled. “but Cloud shinobi? Who would’ve thought that our own allies would kidnap our own.”

“Yeah,” Naruto chuckled darkly, looking downwards. “who would’ve thought.”

Just then, the door slammed open revealing an omega women who resembled Sasuke (to which he assumes is Mikoto, mentioned by Kurama), an alpha who might be his sibling, an older alpha, and a short blonde haired, blue eyed male holding a baby. 

The omega women burst into tears and ran towards Sasuke, almost barreling through Naruto. 

“Oh Sasuke! My baby,” she wailed clutching Sasuke’s pale hand. “he’s finally home, thank god.”

She caressed his face and kissed his hand.

The younger alpha and the blonde omega both had tears and smiles on their faces. They looked at each other and the alpha broke down with tears rolling down his cheeks. The omega said something to him and he nodded, walking over to Sasuke. 

Naruto watched as the alpha ruffled Sasuke’s hair.

 

Naruto watched the scene with an ache in his heart and a smile on his face. Well, his job was done. 

“Naruto could you undo your seal?” Tsunade asked, disrupting the mood and now all eyes were on him. They looked at him suspiciously. Naruto felt sweat accumulate on his forehead. He really wanted to get out of here.

“Uh, yeah.” he awkwardly walked over to Sasuke and touched his forehead, releasing the seal. He took a few steps backward and looked at Tsunade.  
“Well, I’ll get going now—“

“Who is this, Lady Tsunade?” Itachi interrupted. 

“This is the man who saved your brother,” Tsunade didn’t look up from her work but Naruto could see the smirk she had. “Naruto Uzumaki.”

Now the stares looked less threatening. Naruto could feel the tension seeping out of the room.

“Well then we must thank him accordingly.” Mikoto said, her hand still clutching Sasuke’s. 

“No, no, it’s no problem. I have stuff to do anyways,” Naruto smiled. “bye.” he body flickered out of the room.


	6. chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im tired af

The village had changed since the last time he was here. The place was lively and food stands were at every corner. The hustle and bustle of the commoners was quite a surprise to the blonde, since all he could remember from this place was cold stares and isolation. 

The scene with Sasuke and his family left a stab in his heart. It was a testament to what he never and probably will never get; a family. Being a jinchuuriki was bad enough, but being someone acknowledged as a lowly commoner rubbed salt into the wound. Naruto was everything that no one desired. Finding a mate would be nearly impossible for him.

“That Uchiha brat peaked your interest though.” Kurama said slyly. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Naruto thought back with tinted cheeks. Of course he knew what Kurama meant, he just didn’t want the fox to feel the satisfaction of victory. Though, his attempt only drove out an amused chuckle. 

The blonde decided to relax and jumped up on a roof. The tiles were worn and scratched, but the sunlight hit the place perfectly, creating a pleasant balance with the soft breeze. He looked towards the Hokage monuments. The Hokage, the strongest shinobi of their generation, engraved upon the mountain. The Hokage was a leader, but they usually had a council with members of the most predominated clans in their kingdom. The head of the clans’ help make decisions with the Hokage. Konoha has some of the most powerful clans. The Senju, Uchiha, and Hyūga. Of course, there were more clans, but those clans had the most sought after bloodlines and towered far above the others. 

There was also the Uzumaki and Namikaze.

The Uzumaki bloodline was highly valued, since they had long life spans, immense chakra reserves, and were naturals at fuinjutsu. The Namikaze were natural swift release users with high intelligence and powerful life spans, such as the Uzumaki. Even though the Namikaze were a much smaller clan, they were feared and renowned like the Uzumaki. 

After Minato Namikaze’s death, Hayate Namikaze, a cousin of Minato’s, became the head of the clan. Naruto was the next successor since he is both at an age where he should be mated and where he is capable of thinking for himself. 

Both clans knew of Naruto’s existence; they had the right. Kushina was special in terms of her chakra, and she was the daughter of Ashina Uzumaki, the current leader of the Uzumaki. Naruto had never met any of his grandparents. It was probably for the same reason as why they didn’t tell him about his lineage; to protect him.

( “What was dad like Oji-san?” a child asked as he stared up at the older man. They were sitting side by side at the Namikaze manor, drinking hot tea. The older man had chestnut hair and dark circles under his eyes. He wielded a sword on his back; one which Naruto had seen him use multiple times.

“For starters, he wasn’t a troublemaker like you,” ignoring the distant ‘hey!’“your father was the smartest man I knew.”

“Ne, ne, what cool moves did he know? I heard he was faster than lightning!” Naruto said. Hayate looked at how the same blue eyes he remembered, shimmered full of life. 

“He was the fastest in Konoha. That’s why he was called the Yellow Flash.” Hayate paused to take another sip. 

“I wish I could meet him…” a child Naruto whispered, his voice sad. Hayate looked at him and sipped his tea. He looked towards the gardens and watched the sunset cast an orange glow.

“I don’t know if you can meet him right now Naruto,” Hayate said. “he wanted you to not meet him in awhile.”

“Eh? Why is that?” Naruto asked, confused.

“He wants you to live. That’s why you can’t meet him right now.”) 

 

Naruto knew what happened to his parents and he knew who they were. Nobody would tell him anything, not even the Third. He figured it out a few years ago while talking to Kurama. 

( “Do you hate me now? I can understand why.”

“I don’t hate you. Not one bit.”

Kurama looked at him in disbelief.

“You really are a strange one.”

Naruto laughed, his eyelids wrinkling together. His laugh jingled through the night and the fox swore he saw the fire from the camp flickering even brighter. )

It was better to keep it hidden anyway. Being a jinchuriki is hard enough, but being a jinchuuriki and the son of the Yondaime would be a complete shit show. 

Then he realized he still hadn’t encountered Jiraiya. Naruto came back to Konoha to stay with Jiraiya, who had left him in the land of Iron so he could finish his training with Mifune there. He really didn’t have anyone else to go too, other than Tsunade. 

“Where is Pervy sage anyway? He said he had come back…” Naruto thought aloud. Jiraiya and him write back to each other every once in a while. Naruto would tell him stories about his travels, the unique and eccentric people he met and things he learned. He especially complained about Mifune’s difficult training. He had gained a new respect for the samurai that day. “I can’t even pick up his chakra signature anywhere.”

“Huh, whatever.” he had to go back to granny anyway.

 

~~~~

When Sasuke woke up, he felt warm but slightly colder. There wasn’t a sandalwood scent with a soft hint of citrus, nor was there a warm, hard body that held him. There was though, the calming scent of lavender and rosewood.   
Opening his eyes, Sasuke drowsily looked at his mother, her face tear stained and gleaming with joy. 

“Mother?” he whispered as if it might be a dream. He hadn’t seen his mother is so long, but she is just as beautiful as he remembered. Sasuke looked up to see his brother. Itachi looked disheveled and his eyes were red-rimmed, but he held a puffed out chest and a gentle smile. Always trying to play tough, it seemed.

“Aniki,” Sasuke gave them both a smile. Another person was on the other side of the bed, his arms crossed and face just as serious as Sasuke remembers. “Father.”

“It’s good to have you back, son.” Fugaku looked at his son softly and the edges of his lips curled upwards.

“We really missed you, un.” Deidara said, making Sasuke snap his eyes towards him. Sasuke smiled and looked at the bundle in the blonde’s arms. His eyes softened once he saw the black, silky hair peeking through the fleece blue blanket. 

“I...seem to have missed a lot.” he said, lamely.

Tsunade turned and left the room. She walked through the sterile halls, spotting a head of pink hair. 

“Sakura. Come in and take care of Sasuke, and completely dispel all effects of the genjutsu and seal. He’s in room 213; just tell them I sent you.” Tsunade said.

“Right away.” Sakura bowed her head and hurried to the room. Once she was out of sight, Tsunade took a breather, keeping herself steady by leaning on the wall.

Naruto had a lot of explaining to do.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

“Nice to see you’ve grown up, brat.” Tsunade said to Naruto. He really had grown up. Naruto had grown taller and his scent had developed well. Tsunade looked him over and it seemed he had a nice build for his age, which was to be expected (judging from the letters he sent back to her). Tsunade honestly thought she was looking at a younger version of the Yondaime.

“Nice to see you too ya’ old hag,” Naruto retorted, a grin on his face. “you still look as if you haven’t aged a day.”

Tsunade’s smirk darkened at the jab. Her age was a sensitive topic. 

“Come in already,” Tsunade said impatiently, walking past the blonde and opening the doors to the hokage’s office. “explain everything.”

Naruto’s playful demeanor turned serious as he nodded.

The air in the office was damp and the whole place seemed to have darkened. The only sound Naruto could hear was the clack of Tsunade’s heels, which echoed through the room; from every niche corner to his ears. Naruto could sense the anbu littered outside the room, all of which were prepared to jump him at any point if he had any malicious intent.

“Go ahead.” Tsunade said sitting down on her chair, looking at him.

Naruto nodded.

“I was in the Cloud Kingdom as I was journeying from the Mist and Water kingdoms. It seemed as they don’t take kindly to strangers since they brought me into the castle for questioning. I don’t know how, but they figured out I was a jinchuriki and tried to hold me hostage,” Naruto scratched his neck. “the moment I stepped into castle I felt a dim chakra signature. I kinda escaped and went towards the cell where I felt the chakra. And that’s how I found Sasuke.”

Tsunade closed her eyes, taking in all the information given. 

“So what you’re telling me is that our allies decided to kidnap someone of a high standing in our kingdom, but why?” Tsunade questioned. Naruto must have some idea. He may be a complete knucklehead and far too hyper, but Tsunade had known him long enough to know he was smarter than he led on.

“Sasuke awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan,” Naruto said, watching as Tsunade’s eyes widened at the statement. The pieces were starting to fall in place. “Kurama and I have a few theories.” 

Naruto cleared his throat. 

“The Cloud Kingdom and multiple other kingdoms were planning to assault us. With a Mangekyō user who is also the second heir to the Uchiha, it would be much easier,” Naruto sighed. This was really giving him a headache. “but I just don’t know how the hell they could control someone with such powerful eye prowess, like Sasuke.”

Tsunade stood up abruptly. Naruto followed her movements with his eyes.

“What’re you doing granny?” he whispered.

“Follow me.” Tsunade said. 

They left the Hokage’s office. Naruto has only been in the office once or twice, so he really didn’t understand where they were going.

“Where are we going?” Naruto asked.

“The archives. I need to give you something.”

Tsunade stopped abruptly at a door. It was guarded by two Anbu; a bear and dog. Tsunade ushered them aside and rummaged through her pocket, digging out a key. She opened the door and went in, Naruto following close behind. Naruto heard the click of the lock but decided to ignore it, instead standing in awe at the huge library. 

Tsunade went passed him and went to the first aisle and brought out a scroll. It was thin, small, and it had a green color to it. She handed him the scroll.

“Read through it when you get the chance and report back to me,” Tsunade said. “And I have a new mission for you.”

Naruto blinked. 

“What is it?”

“Protect Sasuke. We can’t let them get him again,” Tsunade continued. “come with me, we’ll explain the situation.”

~~~~

Tsunade and Naruto both headed back to the hospital, where the Uchiha’s were at. They knew this because Naruto could still sense their chakra, even from the office’s archives.

“That’s some impressive sensory you got there,” Tsunade said smiling. “It’s as good as your fathers.”

Naruto grinned. He’s heard that his father wasn’t just famous for his speed, but his sensory too.

“Thanks baa-chan.”

Naruto entered the hospital room first, making eye contact with a now awake Sasuke. He smiled and watched as the onyx eyes glittered slightly, and how Sasuke’s pale skin seemed to glimmer like a pearl underneath the sun. He tore his eyes away and looked at Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi and the blonde with the baby.

“Sorry for leaving so abruptly. There’s actually been a few changes…” Naruto looked at Tsunade, signaling for her to start.

“Naruto here will be assigned as a guard for Sasuke,” Tsunade said. “a lot has been revealed and Sasuke seems to be what the Cloud want. The situation calls for Naruto’s assistance.”

“Why did they want him in the first place?” Mikoto asked. Sasuke looked back at Naruto.

“They were going to use him to take over Konoha. Don’t know how, but that’s what it seems to be,” Naruto spoke up. Mikoto looked at him in shock. “Granny will fill you in on the details. I’ll keep you reported as well.”

Itachi took a few steps forward.

“How do we know if we can depend on your capabilities? No offense but, I have never seen you, nor do I know what you’re able to do.” The dark haired man said truthfully. Though, Itachi could sense the immense chakra the blonde had. Controlling that must be nearly impossible. 

“I’ll speak on his behalf. Naruto is quite capable, I assure you.” Tsunade replied, a hand on her hip. 

“Then he shall stay in our home and guard Sasuke.” Fugaku declared, crossing his arms. 

“Are you sure?” Naruto said. He honestly didn’t think it was a good idea. But he guessed they’d figure out who he was and what he could do sooner or later; he’d have to fill out his ninja registory. 

“If it is for the safety of my child and Konoha, do what you need to do.” Mikoto said firmly, with a gentle air. 

“I’ll give you Naruto’s registry after he’s been examined. Sasuke’s security will also be increased until this issue is solved.” Tsunade said.

~~~~

“Are you sure we can trust him father?” Itachi said. Sasuke was still at the hospital for questioning and examination for anymore side effects. Naruto had left again mysteriously, saying he’d be at their compound a little later. Mother had insisted on staying by Sasuke’s side for his examination, something the medical staff allowed until the questioning. “I saw him in the bingo book.”

“Yes. I’m completely sure.” Fugaku responded honestly. Itachi noticed the slight changes in his demeanor; a puff of his chest and his head was slightly downwards.

“Do you know Uzumaki Naruto, father?” Itachi asked. The dark haired alpha cocked his head. “He also looks like our late Yondaime...could he be-”

“Nothing gets past you, does it son?” Fugaku said with a curl of his lips. “Let’s just say he’s an important figure, no matter what anyone says.”

“I never knew the Minato-sama and Lady Kushina had conceived…” Itachi whispered, in a silent disbelief.

“It is kept hidden for good reason. I trust you will not say anything?” Fugaku said, crossing his arms.

“Of course, father.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you all understand why I call it a kingdom:
> 
> So in the show, the villages aren’t in control of the whole of the land they reside in. It’s usually occupied and controlled over by Daimyos, but in this, there are no daimyos (counting out a few other nations, such as The Land of Iron).
> 
> The council is made up of the leaders of each prominent clan and generals they have. It’s basically the same as the show.

“Who took him?” a tall, slender man hissed. The man was standing with his back facing the broken door to the prison. He was with two other shinobi, both looking frightened as they stared at him. 

“A j-jinchuriki,” the shinobi on the right said. “he was incredibly skilled. No one in our forces could take him on,”

“His name?”

“H-he said his name was Ao,” the shinobi stuttered out. 

“Hm. He was clearly lying. And what of the troops I sent out?”

“Only one pair remained. The rest were killed.” the shinobi finished, his voice wavering.

The man in front of the shinobi looked back at them. The man’s sickly pallid skin and long, dark hair that hung around his luminescent eyes, made the prison room chill. 

“Send word for Danzo.” the man said, smiling. “And tell him to be more careful while there. We can’t have our plan ruined now can we?”  
~~~~~~

Naruto made his way towards the Namikaze complex after his examination. He kept his registry close in hand along with the scroll Tsunade had given him, which he hoped to read once he reached the Uchiha compound.

The Namikaze complex was pristine but had an air of liveliness, even at night.   
The clan symbol was painted onto the walls separating the clan from the commoners, and everyone from the clan usually held their symbol on their left shoulder — much like how regular shinobi wear the Uzumaki clan symbol as a sign of friendship. 

Naruto happily greeted the guards standing at the small gate and went in without much issue. It was already quite late at night, so the whole place was lit up by small torches, and fireflies seemed to rise up from the patches of grass. 

On his way towards Hayate’s house, the main complex, Naruto was stopped by a voice.

“Naruto, is that you?” the blonde turned around and grinned as he saw a familiar face. Hayate was standing wearing a jonin flak jacket, bandana with his Leaf symbol, and sword. He looked like he had aged a bit, and he was taller than Naruto remembered him to be. The only thing that looked the same were the pronounced bags under his eyes, and small smile that adorned his face.

“Hayate-oji!” Naruto said. He walked closer to his uncle and bowed in respect.

“You don’t need to be so formal,” Hayate said with a smile, and a cough. “I never knew you were coming back. You could’ve at least sent a message…” he coughed again. Naruto noticed how he still had that chronic cough, and wondered why it hasn’t gone away yet.

“Well, there was a change of plan,” Naruto chuckled, scratching the back of his head. “It’s nice to see you. How has running the clan been going?”

“It’s been well,” Hayate said, coughing again. “What about you? Was training with Mifune difficult? I heard he was quite scary.”

Naruto had also sent letters addressed to Hayate. Since Naruto never had many friends his own age, he always stayed in contact with the adults in his life. 

Naruto visibly gulped and he hunched his shoulders slightly.

“You don’t even know the start of it! Sensei had a horrible temper when it came to me! I almost wished I could go back to Myoboku…” Naruto said. He had learned and mastered Sage jutsu there when Jiraiya was still around. The food there was...unique, but Ma and Pa were much nicer to him than Mifune. 

“I’m just surprised he dealt with you for so long.” Hayate said. Naruto was sometimes overly-emotional, despite being an experienced shinobi. 

“What do ya mean?! I’m a great to work with!” Naruto yelled. “He was the one with the bad temper..”

“I’m just teasing you.” Hayate said.

“Anyway,” Hayate coughed. “Would you like some tea?”

 

~~~~

“So, you found Sasuke then? Was it another one of Tsunade’s special missions for you or…?” Hayate asked, sipping his hot tea.

Tsunade regularly sent out missions for both him and Jiraiya. It was to help Naruto develop so he was capable of completing missions, even though he didn’t have a team. Naruto was always excited when a messenger hawk would come from Tsunade, since he loved doing missions. It was much better than reading Jiraiya‘s porn books and being forced to watch his Sensei peep on women. 

“No, granny didn’t think I was ready for any type of rescue mission at that time. Especially without pervy sage. And she didn’t want to disrupt my training...” Naruto said. “It was really only an accident that I found him. I didn’t even know who Sasuke was.”

“I see.” Hayate coughed. “Had she sent Jiraiya on anything?”

“Not that I know of. By the way, have you seen that perv around?” Naruto asked. “I’ve been trying to find him.”

Hayate sat and thought for a moment, crossing his arms.

“I did...he said he was going on a mission or something,” Hayate said. “nothing else after that.”

“Really? That’s it?” Naruto mumbled. “It must be important then…”

Naruto gulped down the last remnants of his tea and got up from the floor.

“I should get going now. Thanks for the tea!” Naruto said, grabbing his registory and scroll from the table.

“See you around,” Hayate said, watching the blonde run out the door.

~~~~~

The Uchiha complex was beautiful. It was traditional, but it seemed calm, and the atmosphere reminded him of the Namikaze. Naruto felt a little uncomfortable standing outside of such a stunning home, and even more uncomfortable at the fact that the first person he was greeted with was Itachi.

Itachi seems to distrust him quite a lot, and Naruto doesn’t want to become enemies with someone like him. He’s heard a few stories about him while with Jiraiya. He was a renowned shinobi, someone who was seen as dangerous as a Hokage or Clan leader. It was true; he was the eldest child and heir to the Uchiha, and he was a prodigy. One of the best shinobi ever to come out of the Uchiha. He was definitely not someone he wanted to mess with. 

“This way.” Itachi said simply as they entered the home. The whole place was dark and looked sterile. It was furnished smartly, but it still looked like it was lived in. Taking his shoes off, Naruto silently followed.

“The entire outside is being guarded, and the inside really only has us. Sasuke is sleeping right now, so please don’t disturb him.” Itachi explained monotonously.

“You got it.” Naruto said, looking at the back of Itachi’s head for a split second.

“You can also wash up at the springs. Just take a right down this hallway and it should lead you there,” Itachi said. He then stopped at a sliding door. “This will be your room. Sasuke’s is right there.” he pointed at the door next to his. 

“Alright then. Oh, I forgot to give you this,” Naruto said, handing Itachi his registration. “my registration.”

“Thank you.” Itachi said, walking off.

“Good night.” Naruto said lamely. Itachi just continued to walk.

 

Naruto sighed and as he turned around, he saw Sasuke behind him. He shivered and jumped back in surprise. 

“Holy shit! Where the hell did you come from?!” Naruto whispered loudly as he clutched the door handle. All that training for improving his sensory and the moment he lets his guard down...well, he guessed that could be another goal in mind. 

Sasuke stood there with a disinterested look.

“From my room.” Sasuke said simply.

“He said you were asleep!” Naruto began. “Why aren’t you asleep?”

“Because I wasn’t tired,” Sasuke stared at the scroll Naruto was holding. “What’s that?”

Naruto now was looking at the scroll.

“I don’t know,” he shrugged. “something important though. Anyway, why are you here? Do you need something?”

Sasuke stopped meeting his eyes and his cheeks darkened. Naruto looked at him in confusion. 

“D...do you m-mind if I stay with you for a little?” Sasuke mumbled. 

“And why would you want to stay with me?” he replied.

Sasuke went quiet and looked down at the sleek, wooden floor. 

“I just...don’t want to be left alone.” Sasuke said. “You don’t have too.”

“Well, if that’s what you want,” Naruto sighed. “I don’t mind bunking with you. I’m warning you now though, people say I’m a loud snorer.” by people he means Jiraiya, who always complained of how loud and active he could be while sleeping.

Naruto opened the door and let Sasuke in first. The room was plain, but was comfy. The polished dark floors felt cool and nice against his feet, and there was a sliding door that was open on the other side. It had a perfect view of the full moon, which shined down on the garden. The garden too looked well kept, and it also had a koi pond. There was also a wardrobe clinging to the wall, a small table, and a single, clean futon. On the table there was a single, lit candle, which it’s light bounced off the room.

Sasuke made his way to the door that led outside, sitting inside the room but watching the garden. 

“Wow, your place is pretty nice,” Naruto compliments. “It reminds me of my uncle’s house.” Just darker. 

“Who’s your uncle?” Sasuke asked.

“Hayate. You’ve probably never met him.” Naruto said going towards the wardrobe and taking off his worn-out cloak. There were already extra pairs of clothing in there, so he decided to grab one pair and head out to the springs. “I’ll be back in a few, I gotta wash up.”

“Hn.” Sasuke said.

~~~~

The spring water was hot and steaming, and Naruto took his time to relax in it as much as possible. He still kept his senses sharp, even as the hot water turned his muscles into jelly. 

Guarding Sasuke would be interesting. He’s really only don’t one or two missions guarding someone and he’s done well for the most part. But this was important. Saving Sasuke could lead to an all out war between nations, and since the cloud and lightning kingdoms betrayed the Leaf, who else could be lying to them?

He tried not to get angry at the fact. The Leaf hates him. He doesn’t hate them, but he hates the fact that they only see him as a monster. A worthless good for nothing. Naruto doesn’t want to be seen that way. He doesn’t want Kurama to be seen that way. He just wants to be treated normally, to be respected as any other shinobi.

Even if the citizens and the clans of the Leaf continue to show a general dislike for him, Naruto knows he’ll always come back to help them. It’s just in his nature, and he took pride in it.

“You’re a good kid.” Kurama said lazily.

Naruto sent him a silent thanks.

~~~~~~

Sasuke didn’t want to be alone. Not in that room. The cold feeling was still there and he just couldn’t bring himself to fall asleep. The darkness that seeped itself into every corner had sent him spiraling a bit, going back and back again to that night. 

Naruto brought him protection, and being in the alpha’s room made him feel much safer. Even though he hated being so incapable of protecting himself, for now he would just have to deal with it until he’s able to train again. He had a small, feverish hope that Naruto would teach him a few kenjutsu tricks; he seems to know his sword well. Sasuke noticed how the blonde would caress a plate on the handle of the sword, in it which was engraved The Land of Iron’s symbol. Maybe that’s where he learned kenjutsu from.

Being with his family again brought him joy, and more so at the fact that they were alive and healthy. He even had a nephew. A little baby boy named Fuun who had hair and eyes just like his father, and an explosive personality like his mother. 

Sasuke was pulled out of his thoughts by the door opening, revealing a clean Naruto, who was sporting some more shinobi wear. A black, long sleeved shirt and sweatpants. Without the days pass of dirt and grime still on him, the citrusy sandalwood scent permeated throughout the room, and Sasuke tried to hide the fact that he was reveling in it.

“Your gardens well-kept,” Naruto said sitting next to him lazily. “I’ve always liked gardening actually, y’know?”

Naruto feels a sense of nostalgia hit him when he thought of the tomato plant he had nurtured on one of his and Jiraiya’s journey. He always watered it and made sure enough sunlight hit it before he went on a training session. Sometimes he would just sit and watch it. 

“Hn.” Sasuke replied, seemingly uninterested. Naruto didn’t notice the slight quirk of his ears or the split second look the other gave him.

“Are you going to sleep? I’m getting pretty tired.” Naruto yawned. 

“Yeah. Let me go grab my futon.” Sasuke said, getting up from his spot. Naruto watched as the raven left the room, and then laid down on the patio. The cool floor felt nice against his clothed back and the warm night air made it even better. 

“Ah, shit, I gotta read the scroll!”

Naruto ran over to the wardrobe and took the scroll from under his cloak, which he haphazardly threw in. 

Opening up the scroll, he began to read it’s contents. 

“The Yamanaka Clan leader’s daughter was kidnapped, just weeks before the second heir of the Uchiha was taken,” Kurama said abruptly. “That seems to have a link.” 

“And the council doesn’t have a clue why. The Yamanaka clan isn’t prominent and the guy’s daughter was the same age as Sasuke. Her father wouldn’t allow her to interfere in the clan until sixteen,” Naruto said. “So why-”

Before Naruto could finish the scroll, Sasuke entered the room with a futon in his arms. The raven placed the futon away neatly away from his, and then looked at the scroll suspiciously.

“You heard?” Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded silently.

“Well, do you know anything about the Yamanaka clan?” Naruto said.

“They have a mind transfer jutsu that every member of the clan learns and usually very early,”Sasuke said. “They are the only ones capable of doing it. That’s all I know.”

“So they must’ve needed her for that…” Naruto looked back down at the scroll. “Ino Yamanaka…

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall enjoyed


End file.
